The widows death note
by blazergod200
Summary: beastboy is taken into the overwatch universe and was found by widowmaker and now widow has new prey in her sights
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and it's nice to make another story for you all and this time we are gonna change it up**

 **enjoy.**

 **in the midsts of russia a deadly sniper was about to kill the first ever robot priest to bring world peace and before she could do that..**

?:Sorry love not today.

 **the sniper untwisted herself from her web and swinged into the nearby building breaking the glass and the mysterious woman followed her in and started her plasma blasters and this womans name was tracer and the woman she is chasing is widowmaker and the two have a long history fighting with another.**

 **in the past jump city**

Cyborg:beast boy where is my controller?!

Beastboy:I don't know dude

Cyborg:Serisously beastboy where is it don't lie to me dude

Beastboy:what do i got to lie for i said i don't know where it is

Cyborg:Whatever you owe me a new one you hear me

Beastboy:after i said i didn't know where it is...man you really are something you know that

Robin:You two deal with it later cause we got trouble at the central bank with the villan time watcher robbing the place.

Starfire:lets head out there then

Cyborg:into the T car people..except you beastboy

Beastboy:why not me?!

Cyborg:it's you lost my controller and you need to pay for it by punishment

Beastboy:man you really are something today dude but whatever

Robin:okay team lets get over there and stop this massive crime

 **At the jump city bank**

Time master:MU HAHA now i have all the components i need to cross safely over into another dimension and..

Robin:that's not gonna happen anytime soon time master

We will see about that robin and you left your green fellow back at the titans tower

Robin:we didn't leave him we only just punished him for losing the controller

Well...that's dumb but never mind that see you later fools

 **As the time master is about to set off beast boy flies in and sees the trouble while being horribly exhausted he flew in the danger without thinking first and that costed him. the time control was not functioning any longer and it then this bright light appeared aout of nowhere and then the two was gone.**

 **back in the overwatch world**

 **widow and trace were still battling on the roof tops and just as tracer finally catched up to widow she started to trip and fall and right infront of widow and widow came up to her and told her**

Widow:Such a foolish girl

Tracer:not exactly love

 **tracers time device activated and she went back in time for a few seconds and she was able to catch her footing and then tracer tackled widow off of the building and when tracer knew she was falling she looked infront and seen that widow was about to kill her and widow took the shot and tracer manages to avoid it but the bullet pierced the robot president in the head and he fell down to his death with shock and sadness and tracer watched from the next building sad to know that she failed to protect the most important person and while that was happening widow disappeared into the midsts of her ship and flew away but what did widow not know is that she had a little green guest on her ship who was hiding in fear of getting killed but widow already knows who's in her ship and smirks as she gors and pilots the ship back to her base.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At sokanova Russia**

 **Widow maker was making her return back from her accomplished mission and she as she was flying in the air she decided to take care of the intruder in her ship that has been stowing away. she puts her ship on auto pilot mode and gets up from her seat and grabs her knife to take care of him quickly**

Widowmaker:okay intruder i know your in my ship and i know where you are hiding and when i find you i will have a new trophy for my wall

 **beast boy now scared and terrified of his life because he dosen't know where he is and now he has a dangerous killer looking for him and being terrified for his life while being the size of a chipmunk is to run around for his life**

Widowmaker:i can hear you boy

 **she throws the knife directly at the ventilation system and beastboy saw the knife and jumped over it and beast boy took a quick glance at the killer and saw she was a woman with gray skin**

she looks just like raven

 **widow maker keeps throwing knives into the ventilation system and knew that he was about to die when he saw a dead end and he prayed that he wouldn't get killed at all so he decided to just let the cat out of the bag.**

Widowmaker: i got you now you...Human?

 **Widowmaker and beastboy look at eachother eye to eye and beastboy was looking at widow makers sleen slick figure and he had a massive hard on while praying for his life not end right now.**

Widowmaker:what is your name boy..

Beastboy:my name is garfield logan mam...

Widowmaker:here is a life lesson little one...don't...ever...call..me...mam im not that old anyway so how did you get on my ship little one

Beastboy:im not a little boy i am 17 Widowmaker and also i was fighting an enemy in jump city and do you know what jump city is

Widowmaker:no i don't know what it is and also you better be telling me a straight story or i will have to kill you right here and now

Beastboy:please dont kill me but the way it goes is that i was very tired from my friends punishing me for something i didn't do when i got to the place where a criminal was held up we didn't have alot of time and i decided to act and i got sucked through a portal and this is where i am now and that's how i got stuck in your ship and are you okay widowmaker?

Widowmaker yes i am fine beastboy

 **As a matter of fact she wasnt fine because she was sexually frustrated for over the past couple of months and she was supposed to be a cold blooded killer but now she was a horny killer wanting some pleasure and she is trying to hide it from the intruder but it is a tough process due to the fact that she notices that her stowaway has a massive a hard on for and nobody has ever been sexually interested into widow maker before so keeps herself and handles this when she gets home**

Widowmaker:beastboy you are now my prisoner and my student

Beastboy:IM YOUR WHAT NOW!

widowmaker:you heard me meta human you are mine now

 **widowmaker uses her speed to put a collar on beastboy**

Beastboy;WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY NECK!

Widowmaker:if you decided to try anything stupid i will have to kill you do you understand me and if you listen to me you can get rewards from me

Beastboy:What kind of rewards widow

 **Widowmaker smirks**

Widowmaker:the kinds of ones to make you ask for more now lesson 1 never go to overwatch to ever rat me or anyone else out do you understand me and from now on you can call me master from now on.

Beastboy:...fine and yes ...Master

Widowmaker:good slave and now the second rule don't do anything without my say and don't even try to be a hero because i wont hesitate to kill you on the spot

Beastboy:yes master

Widowmaker:you come to me whenever i need you and if i need you for something more of my liking then it will happen and dont disobey any of my rules and you serve me breakfast in bed and sleep with me when i ask you too

Beastboy:thats a tall order master i don't think i can...

Widowmaker:am i hearing backtalk from you slave because i can...

Beastboy:no master you didn't hear a lip from me and i will do anything you ask of me

Widowmaker:good now sleep

Beastboy:wait but im not...

 **widowmaker comes behind and knocks him out and he is laying on the floor not knowing that his master is about to rape him..**

(LEMON TURN AWAY IF YOU WANT OR GO AHEAD AND READ IT!)

 **Widowmaker started the action by taking off her slick leotard and she now she was above her slave with her shaven pussy and her slim body and she gets down and starts to peel off his clothing one and she when took his shirt and was amazed that he was ripped and her now lustful side took over and she started to lick his abs and his pecs and as she followed suit her hips were raised by his hard cock that was hidden in his pants and she took off his pants and seen that his cock looks like a massive tree with alot of veins and she started to pay her attention to his cock now and started sucking on his cock and licking it from top to bottom and stopped and looked at his cock and decided to do a deepthroat on it and kept going faster and faster and beastboy was starting to move his hips in a upward position while widowmaker was a little suprised she went even faster onto his cock and out of nowhere he cummed in widowmakers mouth and she tried to pull away be kept cumming a really thick load down her throat and she swallowed his cum and when the stream of cum stopped she pulled away and she licked her mouth and knew that he is hers forever and her pussy was so wet from it all and beastboy's cock was still standing high and mighty and she got up and layed on beastboy and she started to slide his cock into her pussy and he was really big so it started to hurt a bit and then she slammed it all the way down and screamed out in pleasure while getting fucked so hard by this beast and her pussy was tightening all around his cock while she was feeling his cock enter her womb and this made him while unconscious ram her pussy harder and harder and widowmaker knew he was close but she to last on more so she ravaged him faster and then she felt his and her cum melt together and his thick cum extended out her stomach and it gushed out of her pussy like a fountain and she layed on his body tired and she decided to end it with a kiss and she fell asleep**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast boy woke up from his nightmare experience when he suddenly noticed he wasn't on the ship anymore but instead in a hideout and he can smell the sea right next to him and as he tries to get up from the bed, he notices his body entangled with the woman who raped him and drained him of all his strength and for that sense of purpose he turned into a mouse and carefully crawled out of the bed and ran to the nearest exit but out of nowhere widowmaker catches him like a spider falling into her web.

Widowmaker: anywhere .you could never escape me little boy and after last night you won't anywhere.

Beastboy: What did you do to me and what in the hell is this collar you put on me too.

Widowmaker: you see little one the collar was made to kill those who don't listen and obey and if you don't do as told then kaboom.

Beastboy didn't like the sound of that and knew she wasn't joking at all and what he needed to do right now was to listen and obey everything that she tells him and though this widowmaker doesn't know it but raven and him used to do this kind of stuff back in his timeline he always wondered why he loved it so much but he rather focus on the sleek gray woman with murderous eyes that are ready to kill him on sight and as he was thinking widowmaker took him into the shower with her and he felt confused and worried as taking a shower with the rapist and now his only lifeline between living or dying but as widowmaker was washing logans body she started to get interested in his rock hard body and the cock she ravaged last night and her plan was simple to replace what she had lost long ago and while in between her jobs and missions widowmakers memories were coming back even of her fiance that she killed and she knows she can't bring back what she did long ago and she showed a bit of a sad face and beast boy seen this for a bit but it had disappeared and her evil side had returned.

Back in London

Tracer: bullocks widowmaker just committed something which will never be fixed for the rest of history but now she needs to find her because she sense a time dispersion in the middle of her fight with widowmaker and it's either someone time traveled here or if someone came from a different universe to here


End file.
